


Twelfth Night

by roguesgallery



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Tudor Era, Crossdressing, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Twelfth Night - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguesgallery/pseuds/roguesgallery
Summary: "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our King!" He announced grandly, gesturing wildly at Rey, who was still as frozen as a deer before the hunt. Cheers came from all quarters, nobles and servants alike. "Do we have a Queen?"





	Twelfth Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts).



> I hope you like my treat, crossingwinter. Your stories have brought me a lot of joy this year. 
> 
> Ps. I also hope Twelfth Night is an acceptable switch for New Years!
> 
>  
> 
> [Moodboard by A. Anon.](https://photos.app.goo.gl/iPWkAw4wV5eADT7F7)
> 
> [Moodboard by W. Anon.](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Ze1o1Hji9hHNa1rv7)

 

 

Rey stood quietly in the back of the Great Hall, inching closer to the fireplace with each tiny movement of the crowd. Rose, who seemed to fear no one in the whole court, despite only being an apprentice cook, had managed to get two pieces of Twelfth Night cake and handed one to Rey before Finn could grab it. Rey was fed well now that she was a servant at Queen Leia's court, but the sweetness of the candied fruit was a rare treat and she savoured every bite.

"Ow!" Rey crunched down on something hard and spit it into her hand before considering her manners.

"Rey! You have the bean!" Rose cried out happily and much, much too loudly.

Rey continued to stare at the dried bean sitting on her palm, looking so innocent and yet, so cruel. Poe, one of the kindest (if a bit vain) nobles Rey knew, heard Rose and immediately stood up on his chair. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our King!" He announced grandly, gesturing wildly at Rey, who was still as frozen as a deer before the hunt. Cheers came from all quarters, nobles and servants alike. "Do we have a Queen?"

There appeared to be a scuffle on the dias between Lord Hux and the Crown Prince before the Lord emerged victorious, raising up a clenched fist. "Prince Benjamin is the Queen!" He shouted gleefully, showing the pea he snatched from the Prince's plate. The Prince glowered at him and Rey marvelled at Lord Hux's daring. Prince Benjamin was not known for his sense of humor. Then reality hit, saints preserve her, she and the Prince were to rule over Twelfth Night.

Together.

Finn and Poe hustled an unresisting Rey towards Poe's quarters. Rose followed along quickly. Poe, who was short for a man, as well as a court peacock, pulled out gorgeous outfits of silk and velvet in rich colours. He and Rose conferred briefly, holding various fabrics against Rey's cheek before Rose shooed the men out. She began to unlace Rey's very best bodice (it was not much nicer than her very worst one) while Rey finally came back to herself.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked out as Rose pushed a pair of smooth, silky black hose at her.

"You can't wear your clothes as King, Rey. Luckily, Poe's outfits will suit you. The shoulders and the waist are too wide, but I can fix that with some pins.”

Rose’s sister was a renowned seamstress and it seems like Rose had learned a few tricks at her knee. In a shorter time than Rey could have believed possible, she was completely dressed in hose, a doublet, a stripped jerkin and matching breeches.

Rose gave her an admiring look. “It is a shame to hide those legs under dresses. Your calves can match any man’s at court. Oh, I can’t find a Ruff anywhere. Poe must have them with the laundress. No matter, you are ready!”

Rey did not feel ready. Rey had never fainted in her life, despite her early hardships and deprivation. She was cursing her hardy constitution right now. It truly seemed like the perfect time to swoon and get away from this madness.

Get away from Him.

The Queen had moved from her central spot on the dias. Queen Leia smiled at Rey warmly, though Rey doubted she knew her name. She hoped she didn’t. The King’s spot was still empty.

A cheer went up in the back of the Hall. Prince Benjamin had entered. He was not dressed as a Queen for a feast. Instead, he had on one of Lady Phasma’s riding habits. It was plain, by noble standards, a black over gown in velvet with blackwork sleeves. It was laced criss-crossed up the front, which was shocking on Lady Phasma and close to obscene on Prince Benjamin. Rey’s mouth went dry and she fumbled for the ornate cup of wine in front of her.

He sat without making eye contact. He kept his eyes downcast, but Rey could still see him startle at her legs, uncovered by anything except the dark hose.

“Hux planned this,” He muttered, moving his lips as little as possible. Rey tried not to react, knowing they were both on display for the whole castle.

“He knows?”

“He suspects,” Ben whispered.

“Rose wouldn’t.”

“Then he maneuvered her or the baker somehow. This cannot be a coincidence.”

Rey was forced to agree. They must not have been as careful as they thought.

Before being all but sold to the castle by Brother Unkar Plutt, Rey had tried to make a life for herself. He made her fast, supposedly for religious reasons, but really because he was miserly. She foraged in the woods surrounding the cloister looking for anything edible to share with the other novices. Many, like her, felt no calling to the church, but had been put there since it was cheaper than a dowry. Rey had been there as long as she could remember.

She had met Ben in the forest. At first she was terrified, though she thought she had hid it well. He was intimidating on his black charger, cantering through the heavy brush like the devil was on his tail. He had almost been thrown off his horse, trying to avoid crushing her, as she crouched by a patch of wild mint.

He returned many times that summer. One day, without any notice, Brother Unkar had her meager positions packed up and now she lived at the castle. So close to Ben.

But still in such an impossible situation.

Rey knew there was every chance that she was some noble’s by-blow and she would never want to put another child in that position. Yet, when Ben looked at her, when he touched her hand...she wished to get lost in him.

“I wish I could touch you,” he whispered. Rey shivered. Their minds were too intertwined. How could she continue to resist her own desires? But with Hux suspicious, how could she contemplate giving in?

She did not care what the church said. Brother Unkar had cured her early of any true piety, but she cared about Ben. And she would not be his shame. She wouldn’t. Oh, if only she could believe that.

Rey almost broke her knee against the hard wooden table when she felt a touch on the outside of her thigh. She grabbed his hand tight enough to hurt. He did not seem to get the message, which she couldn’t blame him since she subtly spread her thighs apart at the same time. The thick tablecloth would hide their lower bodies entirely. They shouldn’t...But they hadn’t been able to meet in so long. The Christmas season was so full of duties for both of them and with all the visitors, very few dark alcoves left empty.

It must have been the wine. Or the madness of the night. She released his hand, did her best to breathe normally and whispered, “Yes.”

Ben swallowed audibly and continued to look forward where the revellers were getting drunker and drunker as they waited to be served another course. For once, Rey was totally uninterested in the food in front of her. The delicately shaved roast beef smelled heavenly. The King and Queen were given the tastiest and most tender cuts and Rey was about to let it get cold. Well, she had eaten cold food all her life and nothing could stop the sparks that shot from his light touch into her core.

Rey did not fully remember how Rose got her into Poe’s clothing, but the benefit of men’s clothing meant Ben knew how to get into it quickly. Her shift and hose was no impediment to him, as his fingers found her wetness. Rey bit her lip, and she could see Ben purse his together out of the corner of her eye. She stared determinedly at the pastry swan centrepiece before her.

He rubbed back and forth lightly on her sex, teasing. But this was no time for teasing. “Ben, hurry!” She hissed out of fear, but also a shocking amount of arousal. He tried to cover a snort with a cough. When his shoulders stopped shaking, he slid one finger, then two, into her welcoming body. Rey may not have given up her maidenhead, but the feeling of his thick fingers inside her was entirely too familiar and far too good. He rubbed his palm against her mons and she knew this would indeed be fast.

“Oh god, oh god,” she whispered, clenching her wine cup with one hand, the other covering her mouth.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her, rubbing against her with every down stroke. Faster and faster. Rey’s legs were shaking. “Shhh, my darling. No one can know you are my Queen. My King. My love.”

Rey’s pleasure crashed into her like a wave, unstoppable and completely overwhelming. She bit down on her knuckles, uncaring if it looked strange. It was the only way to stop her from shouting her pleasure, her love, to the whole court.

Ben slowly withdrew his fingers. They glistened with her lust and she knew just what he was about to do. Without looking at her, he slowly licked his fingers clean and then dug into his meal as if nothing had happened.

Rey followed suit. The roast was still warm. She smiled.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Ben's outfit.](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0997136/mediaviewer/rm1082187776) I know, The Tudors is an historian's nightmare but it's the only dress I found that would even have a chance of fitting him. If it belonged to Phasma. And was tailored badly. Very badly. Also, Anne Boleyn would NOT have ridden sidesaddle. 
> 
> [Rey's outfit.](http://interrogatingtheenglishportraitmems.web.unc.edu/files/2016/05/Possibly-Sir-John-Scott-c.-1600-05-GL.67.13.5.png)
> 
> [Definition of By-blow.](https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/by-blow)
> 
> [Hose. It's crotchless, fyi.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hose_\(clothing\))
> 
> [Swan Centerpiece ](http://ramblingmole.blogspot.com/2012/04/dinner-at-haddon-hall-and-nothing-to.html)
> 
> Friendly reminder: Rey would [not be wearing underwear in this time period. ](http://www.localhistories.org/knickers.html)


End file.
